Cooling devices of the type in question can be used for a plurality of applications and are available in the most varied of embodiments. The cooling device systems readily available on the market to date however all have a filter unit flanged to the cooling unit or to tank units connected to cooling units, the respective tank unit then holding the filter element. Thus, conventional cooling devices are generally composed of several components. The independent cooling unit can be connected by corresponding tubing to the independent actual filter unit in producing the cooling device with one another. Faulty connections and fault sources arise in the installation of conventional cooling devices with the indicated tubing. Furthermore, conventional cooling devices are structurally large due to the diversity of their parts, and are accordingly heavy. Such structure is disadvantageous especially for mobile use.